


It Must Be Autumn

by eorumverba



Series: fall au [1]
Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8581315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eorumverba/pseuds/eorumverba
Summary: “Your lips are so pretty,” Taemin mumbles, tracing the plush curve of Jonghyun’s lips. Fae just ducks faer head down and looks up at Taemin through faer lashes, and fae smiles that soft little grin that had attracted Taemin in the first place.





	

Taemin knows it’s fall when they wake up and the whole house smells like the pumpkin spice candles Jonghyun had oh so subtly snuck on the checkout belt when fae thought Gwiboon hadn’t been looking.  She hadn’t, but now Taemin is sure she regrets not following up on Jonghyun’s demure little smiles and little giggles during the car ride home.

Taemin shuffles out of their room and nearly runs into Jinki, who looks more than half asleep. His hair is still messy from sleep and Taemin reaches up to fix it, fighting back a little giggle when Jinki yawns. “You slept well, huh?”

“Yeah…too well. Would be asleep if it didn’t smell so-“ another yawn, “strong.”

“Jonghyunnie really went overboard this time, didn’t fae.” But it’s fond, because this happens every year. It’s either apple pie or cinnamon spice or sweet potato pie or vanilla hazelnut. And they never notice until it’s too late, and Gwiboon hunts Jonghyun down, confiscates all the candles and opens all the windows until the smell dies down. But of course, all Jonghyun has to do is give her a little pout and she’s apologizing and giving back the candles.

“Fae’s really got us all wrapped around faer little finger.”

“It’s because of how cute fae are.”

“I’m cute too,” Taemin pouts up at Jinki like they imagine Jonghyun would, and Jinki just laughs. It’s a sleepy little rumble that makes his eyes squint up; he’s still more than half asleep.

“You’re a different kind of cute, Taeminnie. Did you eat yet?”

“Nope. Is Min up?”

“Does Min ever sleep past-“ Jinki looks at his watch, “9:26?”

“True. Min probably ate already too. I think it’s just us.” Taemin starts towards the kitchen with Jinki’s hand in theirs. Jinki breaks away to head straight to the coffeemaker; the coffee inside is still warm and Taemin laughs under their breath when they hear Jinki thank Gwiboon.

“Where’s everyone else?”

“I’m in here!” it’s Jonghyun, and Taemin shuffles into the living room to see Jonghyun curled up on the couch, staring down at faer phone with a giddy little grin on faer lips.

“Look, Taeminnie! Zen called me babe!” Jonghyun wiggles in place, and Taemin squints down at faer phone. Fae must be playing that game again, Mystic Messenger.

“Because you _are_ a babe. Is that Gwiboon’s?”

“No, mine! We went out last night while you were with Jongin. Gwiboonie saw it and she bought it for me, isn’t it pretty?” ‘It’ being the pretty pink skirt fae’s wearing. Jonghyun stands and spins for Taemin and the skirt billows out and swishes with the movement.

“Very. You’re so cute, Jonghyunnie.”

Jonghyun hums and nods, satisfied with Tae’s answer. “I’m super cute, aren’t I?”

“Super cute,” Taemin agrees, “and is that new makeup? You haven’t had glitter in a while.”

“Because then you wouldn’t give my cheeks kisses!” Jonghyun pushes faer lip out in a pout, “I love cheek kissies!”

Taemin leans in quick and kisses Jonghyun’s pouty lips and cheeks, ignoring the fact that they’ll likely have glitter stuck to their lips for the rest of the day. They _hate_ glitter. “Better?”

“Much!” Jonghyun wiggles in place, faer familiar shy grin gracing faer lips, “where’s Jinki?”

“I’m here,” Jinki shuffles into the living room, coffee in hand, and goes over to kiss Jonghyun’s forehead before collapsing on the couch, eyes closed, “why?"

“Are there eggs? I want an omelette.”

“I _just_ sat down, Taeminnie. Jonghyunnie, do you know where Gwiboon and Min are?"

Jonghyun hums and sits down, fixing the pleats of faer skirt so they fluff out over faer knees. “She and Min went to the store. I think we’re out of coffee creamer. Can I try some coffee?”

“Jonghyunnie, you know I only drink it black. And you hate bitter things.”

Jonghyun looks over at Jinki, faer eyes wide and pouty lip stuck out, “But it’s _yours_.”

Jinki heaves a sigh and Taemin is already on the way to the kitchen for milk. Their partner is so silly sometimes, eating foods that fae knows fae won’t like. By the time Taemin gets back with two cups - one of juice for themself and one of milk for Jonghyun - Jonghyun’s nose is wrinkled, and fae make grabby hands for faer cup, tongue stuck out.

“Gross,” fae mumble after drinking, “don’t let me do that again. Tae, kiss!” Jonghyun looks up at Taemin expectantly and Taemin obediently leans down for another quick kiss.

The doorknob jiggles then and Jonghyun wiggles excitedly next to Jinki, but doesn’t budge from faer spot. Gwiboon comes in first; she gives them all a sunny smile and then points back outside.

“Help with groceries, okay?”

“Kay!” Jonghyun bounces over to her and demands a kiss, “where’s Min?”

“Sleeping in the car, so be quiet. I think something’s wrong. Maybe Min just didn't sleep well? Oh, and-“ Gwiboon slips off her shoes and Taemin frowns down at the offending heels, “Min didn’t say anything about pronouns today.”

Jinki places his cup down on the coffee table and follows Jonghyun outside after pressing a quick kiss to Gwiboon’s cheek. Taemin follows her to the kitchen and leans against the counter while they finish their juice as Gwiboon begins putting the groceries away.

“Are you going to help?” Gwiboon doesn’t sound angry, just fond and amused, and Taemin shrugs when she looks at them.

“What do I get out of it?” Petulant, maybe, but it’s so _domestic_ watching Gwiboon putting away milk and juice and oh, eggs. Good.

Gwiboon snorts and puts away the two cartons of ice cream before turning around to face Taemin. A brow is raised and she steps close enough to give them a kiss, threading her fingers through his hair and pulling just a little, and oh. _Oh_.

“I’ll help.”

Gwiboon grins and presses another quick kiss to Taemin’s lips before patting their butt gently and returning to her bag of groceries.

“Gwiboobie,” Taemin mumbles to themself. Gwiboon hears - of course - shoots them a glare and rolls her eyes.

Jonghyun bounces in then with two bags of groceries and fae plops them on the table before tripping out the room again, faer skirt bouncing with each step. At Gwiboon’s pointed cough, Taemin turns from watching Jonghyun to pulling out the groceries from the bags so Gwiboon can put them away. The door opens again and it’s Min; Taemin watches Min stumble half asleep to the direction of Min’s bedroom and then Jinki pushes open the front door again, carrying three bags of groceries. Jonghyun follows him, holding nothing, and fae nudge the door shut with faer shoe. Their gazes meet and Jonghyun smiles at Tae, bright and wide and Taemin again realizes that _fae are so cute_.

“Jonghyunnie, you’re so cute,” Taemin calls out, grinning when fae squeaks out a little _thank you!_

“Does anyone want to make cookies?” Gwiboon’s question is met with an enthusiastic nod from Jonghyun and Taemin turns to her, pretending to think.

“I’ll _eat_ the cookies.”

“After you and Jinki go rake, then.”

“What? I _hate_ raking!”

“Then do you want to make cookies?”

“ _Or_ ,” Taemin places heavy emphasis on the word, draping an arm over Jonghyun’s shoulders, “me and Jonghyunnie can nap.”

Jonghyun looks up at Tae, first mildly offended at the thought of not being able to make cookies, but then fae realize what Taemin means and fae grin, nodding over at Gwiboon. “I wanna nap with Tae, Gwiboonie.”

“What if I don’t want to rake by myself?” Jinki says it very mildly, and at this point it’s clear he’s doing this just to fuck with Gwiboon like the rest of them. “What if I want to rake with Min? Or maybe I want to nap too.”

Jonghyun covers faer grin with faer hand and Gwiboon throws her hands up in mock-disgust, glossed lips curved up in a grin as well. “Go nap, all of you. I will be in my room, and _none_ of you are to disturb me, okay? _I’m_ going to _actually_ nap.”

Even as she’s talking, Taemin is dragging Jonghyun to their room, and as soon as the door is closed, Taemin is pressing soft kisses to Jonghyun’s smiling lips.

“Your lips are so pretty,” Taemin mumbles, tracing the plush curve of Jonghyun’s lips. Fae just ducks faer head down and looks up at Taemin through faer lashes, and fae smiles that soft little grin that had attracted Taemin in the first place.

Faer lips look even prettier stretched around the head of Tae’s cock.

* * *

Gwiboon’s waking them up a few hours later; she’s wearing a pretty blue sweater now and Taemin rolls away from her to curl around Jonghyun’s bare body, seeking heat. “Get up, you two. We’re going out. Jinki did most of the raking already, so come on.”

Taemin grumbles and pulls Jonghyun closer, fingers restless against faer skin. Fae wiggle away with an indignant little noise, ticklish, and Gwiboon huffs. “Get _up_.”

Jonghyun hums deep in faer throat and sits up, rubbing faer eyes and fae don’t protest at all when Taemin drags them back down so they’re facing each other, legs tangling together. Fae give Gwiboon a sleepy little grin and then nuzzle into Tae, lips brushing against their chest. Faer pink hair tickles Taemin’s nose and they grumble again. At least Jonghyun’s hair smells nice. Citrusy, almost.

“Your hair smells good,” Taemin mumbles, and Gwiboon snorts.

“Get up.”

“Five more minutes.”

“An hour!” Jonghyun looks up and over at Gwiboon, a hopeful little grin on faer lips, and she sighs.

“ _Ten_ minutes. And you’d better be dressed, or I will drag you outside like this.” With that, Gwiboon turns on her heel and storms out the room, closing the door gently behind her. Jonghyun rolls over so they’re spooning again and Taemin peppers kisses along faer upper back because they know Jonghyun loves it. But Jonghyun does pull away after a few lazy minutes, sitting up and stretching. Faer glittery makeup is completely messed up and faer hair is rumpled from sleep, but Taemin thinks fae looks most beautiful like this.

And that’s what slips out; Jonghyun looks over at Taemin, a sleepy smile gracing faer lips, and Taemin shrugs. “You’re gorgeous,” Taemin repeats, “beautiful, lovely, gorgeous. That’s you.”

“Go get dressed,” is what comes out of Jonghyun’s mouth, but what’s written on faer face is _‘I love you too’._


End file.
